Joan (The Walking Dead)
Joan is the main antagonist of Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is one of the leaders of the New Frontier along with David Garcia, Clinton Barnes, and Paul Lingard. Personality Joan appears as the group's reasonable and kind leader of diplomacy. In reality, she is manipulative with the other leaders. She would discretely have soldiers raid other peaceful communities. As well as that, she is also willing to issue dominance and control over other people, even resorting to violent acts, like murder and power games. She is also willing to warp any of her acts as if it was a genuine act of Justice. By the time she reveals her true colors, she is shown to be an arrogant, ruthless, sadistic, and deceitful control freak who ultimately believes she can do what ever she wants to show power. Biography Joan is first seen in the church where she was making a cake and having a comparison with Clint's spinach. She began to have a conversation with Javier, who was David's brother, about the winter where they lost a lot of people. Max was then brought into the church under Clint and brings up his experience with Javier at the junkyard and what happened to Rufus, either Javier kills him or Clementine has a tree fall on his truck. Javier would either demand for justice of Mariana or remain silent. Despite to the choices, Joan would have Javier and all of the people, besides Eleanor, in the quarantine kicked out of Richmond. David and Javier would then return to Richmond to confront Joan about the raiding on other communities. Joan tries to lie about the situation. If Max is spared, he will expose to the other leaders that she enforced him, Badger, and Lonnie to raid other communities. Other leaders were left in shock, but Joan manages to get them on her side by bringing up the winter and how it helped the New Frontier. If Max is dead, she would be able to cover up the raidings successfully after Lonnie falsely blames David for the situation. David and Javier would then be held captive in a prison. Joan brings David out to "have a talk" with him. Later on, she would have David hanged publicly in front of the crowd. She quickly notices Javier, Clementine, and Gabe in the crowd. She would then have Javier join her in front of everyone. She would then uncover the people of the New Frontier who were killed and pinning all of the blame on Javier. Ava and Tripp were then sent out to be killed but Joan lets Javier spare one. Whoever Javier picks, they would later on be killed. Clint tries to calm the situation down and handling things peacefully by demanding that Javier and his people should leave. David would then demand Javier to shoot Joan. If Javier shoots Joan, a New Frontier member would kick the stool and have David suffer. If Javier takes Clints deal, Clint would get the noose off of David's neck and hold him hostage. Clint would then free himself from David. Gabe goes to help his father and attack Clint from behind, which then bought David some time to kill Clint. Despite the choices, a battle breaks out and Kate drives the truck into Richmond and crashes into the propane near the wall, which would then have the wall destroyed, leading the walkers into the city. Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Image Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Karma Houdini Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Elderly Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Propagandists Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks